Surprise Letters
by Ted and Vic
Summary: Emma has had a terrible week and receives a peculiar letter. More arrive and not just to her. Where are they coming from? And what is this news that her Aunt Julia is trying to keep from her?
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise Letters**

Worst Week Ever

Emma's week could not have been worse; she and Tancred got caught snogging by one of the Branko Twins (no idea which one though), she'd had a major fight with Olivia and now they weren't speaking which caused half the group to split up. Also Lysander hadn't come to school that week because he was sick and Emma thought he was the only one who could sort the group out.

On the bus home Tancred was sitting with her trying super hard to cheer her up. "Do you want to go to the movies this afternoon?" he asked.

"Is there anything good on?" she asked back.

"Don't know," he admitted "How about dinner?"

"Maybe tomorrow." She said glumly and kissed him on the cheek because the bus had arrived at Cathedral Close.

"Bye," he called to her as she left "I love you!" Tancred blew Emma a kiss. Emma walked down to Ingledew's Book Shop and luckily her aunt was there with her uncle (Paton).

"Hi Emma, how was school?" Paton asked.

"Horrible," Emma replied angrily she hadn't meant to get angry at Paton; it wasn't his fault Julia gave Paton a look that seemed to mean 'It's not you'. "Olivia and I had a huge fight and now she isn't even talking to me!" Emma said and started crying which made her auntie run away from the hot chocolate she was making and give her niece a big hug. "Tell me all about it?" Julia asked and started moving books from on top of the couch. "Well, first off all we were talking about boys," she stopped looking at her auntie then after taking a big breath "and I mentioned Tancred and asked her who she liked and well, she said Charlie"

Emma looked up at Paton and he didn't seem one bit worried so she continued "And I giggled and she got upset and started saying how she never teased me about who I liked and that at least Charlie was the same age as us and then I got angry at her because she'd never been upset about me and Tancred before and what had happened to make her now and then..." Emma trailed off and started crying again really loudly and Julia went and got them all the hot chocolates she'd been making. "It's a little cooler than usual because it's been sitting." Julia said as she passed the cups around. When she gave one to Paton he kissed her on the lips and thanked her.

"Oh!" Julia said out of the blue "I nearly forgot this letter came in the mail for you today." Julia said pulling an envelope out of her back pocket.

"Who's it from?" Emma asked perking up a bit.

"It doesn't say. It doesn't have a return address either." Julia informed her. Emma took the letter and walked up to her room with the warm, hot chocolate.

"You need to tell her!" Paton said to his wife once he was sure Emma was out of hearing range.

"No, she's had such a bad week. I'll tell her later." She replied and kissed her husband. He didn't look sure about it but usually Julia was right about someone's feelings. Emma was obviously hurt and rather distressed at the moment, maybe telling her later wouldn't be such a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma

Emma went into her room and locked the door. She was intrigued by the fact that this letter had no address on the back. Whenever she wrote letters and tried to post them without her address on the back, the people at the post office wouldn't let her. So she lay on her bed and hugged the stuffed bird Olivia had given her for her last birthday.

_My dearest Emma,_

_(Deep breath) By doing this I am breaking most of the rules but it was absolutely necessary. Firstly you need to apologise to Olivia she is the best possible friend. You can't imagine how much pleasure it brings me to see you happy but when you are sad, I am also filled with grief. I am sure you didn't mean to hurt Olivia's feelings because that is not the kind of person you are._

_I was overwhelmed with joy when Charlie Bone and his friends 'woke you up'. This proves that he would be a worthy boyfriend for Olivia. I think Tancred is a good boy and he will protect you from any harm. Please darling, look after your aunt. She was and still is a loving yet fragile woman and I am pleased to see she found someone special. I have always loved you both but I thought you deserved better than me which is why, it grieves me deeply, I decided to give you up as an infant. If I could I would go back and keep you forever in a heartbeat and make sure you were safe but sadly I am unable. In all my years up here (in heaven) I have never managed to find your mother (I think she is hiding from me because of what I did but I cannot blame her) but I am sure she loves you as much as I do and I need you to know that. Also please tell Julia I am terribly sorry for the pain I have caused her._

_Much love, your father._

By the time Emma had finished reading the letter the tears running down her face were unstoppable. So many thoughts were running through her mind and for the first time ever she decided to pray.

"_Dear Dad,_

_If you can hear me I just want to start by saying hello. Although I wish you hadn't done what you did I forgive you. It happened many years ago and I don't even remember it. I must say it has brought me a great life and so many wonderful friends, one especially who I hope will forgive me." _She took a breath, she didn't know how to pray because she had never done it and wasn't sure she was doing it right but she continued nonetheless. _"I am sad that we never met, at least that I can remember, but I am slightly mad at mum for not forgiving you because it definitely seems like it has haunted you all these years. So mum if you can hear me, please forgive dad. Umm, amen."_ She ended thinking it sounded familiar.

'I have to show auntie this letter' she thought to herself.

When Julia read it aloud so Paton could also hear, she cried so much it caused Emma to start crying anew.

"I forgive you." Julia said hugging Emma and then Paton put his arm around them both and then after a while of silence (except for the sound of the occasional sniffle) Paton realised how late it was and sent Emma to bed and then helped Julia up the stairs even though it was unnecessary.


	3. Chapter 3

Feelings

That night Emma couldn't sleep. Her feelings had taken over her mind and she couldn't even rid them to allow her to get a few hours sleep. That was enough, she walked to the door of her aunt and uncle's room whispered only loud enough that they would hear "Are you awake?"

"I am now darling," her aunt replied sleepily "What is it?"

"Can you drive me to Liv's house?" she asked staring into the darkness. The light at her aunt's side of the bed turned on.

"What is it sweetheart?" Paton said rolling over and put his hand on Julia's stomach "Another kick?" At the annoyed face she gave him, he looked up to see Emma standing, questions appearing on her face, in the doorway. "Oh." He managed to say. "No, your niece wants to go to Olivia's house." Julia replied grumpily. "What kick?" Emma asked before her aunt was able to change the subject.

Paton swallowed he hadn't meant for Emma to find out like that but Julia had been getting a lot of kicks that week. "A baby," Julia answered as if you tell your niece that you're pregnant everyday "I'm going to have a baby."

"Ooh, auntie!" she said and looked from Paton to Julia and back again "Can I choose the name? Please" She begged and ran and jumped on the bed.

"We can discuss this more at a more sensible hour of the day," Paton said wanting to get some more sleep "So why do you want to go to Olivia's house now?"

"Because I need to apologise and I won't be able to sleep until I have!" she answered stubbornly.

"I'll take you." Paton said after he'd thought for a little while.

"Paton you need your rest." Julia insisted.

"You can't walk that far or drive while you're pregnant." He said got out of bed closed the door in Emma's face and got dressed.

10 minutes later he met Emma down in the room behind the shop all dressed. Paton was wearing a hat with a wide brim because of his endowment. "Now shall we?" he asked, bending down and slipping his arm through hers and with that they walked out of the shop with Paton only turning around to secure the door.

They walked in complete silence for at least nine blocks where puffing and panting because she was having to run to keep up with Paton's long strides he asked her if she would like to be carried for the next 2 blocks. She didn't even reply as he bent down to allow her to jump on his back and in no time at all they had arrived at the Vertigo's house. Emma jumped down and pressed the doorbell.

Inside the Vertigo's house there were grumbles and groans because some teenage boys had done a nasty prank and pressed the doorbell. Olivia rolled over and looked at her clock "It's only 3:30am and its Saturday" she screamed at the top of her voice. "No need to yell darling," Her mother called from another room "They've probably gone now, anyway." After the 4th ring of the doorbell Olivia had had enough.

She looked out her window which had a view of the street below and saw a very tall person wearing a hat and the one person she really didn't want to see. "Mum, it is Paton and Emma." She said stomping into her mum's room.

"Well go let them in and don't turn on any lights there is a candle and a box of matches on the bench." She replied getting out of bed and wrapping her silk dressing gown around herself.

"We're coming! She screamed at the top of her voice, not even sure if they could hear her.


	4. Chapter 4

Apology

Olivia raced down the stairs, she was a good actress and hadn't been really mad at Emma, her feelings had been a bit bruised and that was all. She went into the kitchen and lit the candle and then made her way over to the front door. As she opened the door she made her face change from happy to annoyed.

"What do you want?" she asked glaring at Emma.

"I wanted to apologise," she began "I didn't mean to giggle you're just such a brilliant actress I never would have guessed you liked Charlie."

"You think I'm brilliant?" Olivia interrupted a smile creeping onto her face. "Better than anyone else I know!" Emma answered.

"Yippee!" Olivia squealed jumping at her friend to give her a big hug. Emma smiled, she felt much happier now. "Come in." Olivia said gesturing inside.

All the time Paton had been staring at the ground trying not to stop the girls from saying what they needed to. Paton took Emma's coat and hung it on the rack. "Oh, I almost forgot," Emma started to say.

"Forgot what?" Olivia asked.

"Auntie's having a baby." Emma tried not to show her enthusiasm, unsuccessfully.

"A baby?" Mrs Vertigo called from the steps. "How wonderful!" she added.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Olivia asked looking like she was over the moon with excitement. "Do you have any names in mind?" she added thinking that the perfect girls name would be Olivia but she didn't say that. She was also thinking Charlie would be a good boys name but she really didn't want to say that around Paton, he was his uncle.

"We decided to wait to find out." Paton said and Olivia's face turned from exhilaration to annoyance. "And Emma has asked to choose the name; you could probably discuss names with her."

"Honey, it's not up to you," Mrs Vertigo said looking down at her daughter, who still looked annoyed at not knowing what gender the baby was going to be. "Your father and I waited too!" Olivia's face brightened up.

"We just have to have a party," Olivia was just about bouncing up and down now that she knew her parents had waited, too. "I'll organise the whole thing of course," she took a breath "There'll be balloons, streamers, flowers," she thought of her godmother, Alice "posters and most importantly, FOOD!" she practically screamed the last word as she made a list in her mind and counted on her fingers.

"I think that sounds," Paton said taking a breath to make it more dramatic "Wonderful!" and he hugged Olivia. "But we'll have to check with Julia first." Olivia's eyes were sparkling even though a few minutes ago she had been complaining about how early it was.

When Emma arrived back at her house she was going to call Tancred to apologise for being such a pain and say that she'd love to see a movie but when she found another envelope on her bed the thought completely left her mind.

**Sorry everyone but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what the letter actually says!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mum

Emma carefully slit the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

_My treasured Emma,_

_As you requested I forgave your father. It wasn't an easy task as I had watched the terrible thing he did to you. I am so very proud of you for forgiving Olivia, she is a wonderful girl. However I feel you are a little young to already be dating even if that Tancred boy is in love with you, you are only 12 for heaven's sake (oops, I'm not meant to use that word angrily)!_

_I thank your aunt very much for taking good care of you and her new husband loves you too. I am so happy that I am going to be an aunt myself even though I will never meet the child in person._

_Be a good girl._

_Love Mum._

_P.S. I am extremely proud of you and I always have been._

"Geese Mum, I'm 12 I can be dating." Emma said in disgust when she had finished reading the letter and chucked it at the bin just as her mobile started ringing.

"Oh, poop!" she looked under all the paper and rubbish on her desk. "Ring, ring." The phone kept ringing as if it was teasing her. She lifted up her pink, fluffy pillow "There you are." She said as she fumbled with the buttons.

"Hello." She said to the person on the other line.

"Ahh, hi Em." The most beautiful voice came through her phone. It could only be the one person she truly loved. "It's Tancred." The voice continued. She sighed.

"Hi." She replied nervously not trusting herself to say anything else.

"Olivia told me everything, and I'm so sorry for making you even more upset." He fumbled to find the right words.

"What?" Emma's jaw dropped "I should be the one apologising!"

"Oh, umm." The voice came through.

"Would you like to see a movie with me?" Emma asked, even though she didn't particularly think girls should ask guys out.

"Sure." Tancred seemed to perk up "I'll be there in an hour." And then Emma heard the beeping sound that meant he'd hung up.

Emma looked around in her wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit to wear on her first ever date and it was to be with the boy of her dreams, the guy she'd had a crush on since she was 'awoken'. "Liv will know." She thought out loud. She quickly pressed her friend's phone number into her phone and then clicked the call button. "Hi." Olivia still sounded tired. She'd been up for three hours making plans and she was getting sleepier by the minute.

"Liv, I need to know what to wear to the movies with Tancred." Emma cut to the point.

"Ooh, lala." Olivia teased. "Well this is a matter of life and death" Trust Olivia to get dramatic about clothes "Well, you just have to wear the purple singlet that only goes to your belly button with your denim shorts." Olivia said super fast. "Tancred will be gobsmacked." She chuckled to herself; she liked the word gobsmacked it always made her laugh.

"Oh, well," Emma was super excited, she wished she could act like Olivia. Then she would be able to hide her enthusiasm or at least make it less noticeable. "Bye then."

"Have fun!" Olivia hung up the phone hoping everything would go well, for Emma's sake.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm writing this chapter from Emma's point of view. I hope it you don't mind!**

My First Date

I knew whatever Olivia wore looked fabulous and everything she thought I should wear looked great on me (most of my best clothes were given to me by her anyway). I thought I should have thanked Olivia but I was running out of time so I went to have a shower. 10 minutes later Tancred was at the door and he looked hot! "I'm coming!" I screamed as I tried to tie my hair into a loose plait for the billionth time, this time successfully. I looked at myself in the mirror. Olivia was right, I didn't look half bad.

"Wow, you look fantastic." Tancred proclaimed when I opened the door to let him in. "You look good too." I stated as I tried to avert my eyes from staring at his muscular figure. "Would you like to come in?" I asked after several minutes of me standing in the doorway looking at him. He walked past me and behind the curtain and disappeared. I checked to see that the door was locked and then followed him.

We sat opposite from each other (mainly because there were books all over the couches and there were only a few small gaps) in silence for about 5 minutes before either of us spoke. "Do you want a drink?" I looked into his eyes, they were twinkling. I sighed a bit jealous. 'How come he was so good looking and I was just so... plain?' "Sure." I noticed he was twiddling his thumbs. Why would _he_ be nervous he'd been on plenty of dates, with much prettier girls?

When I came back in with two lemonades he'd moved some books over so there was enough room for me to sit next to him. I sat next to him because it seemed kind of implied. At the touch of his hand around my shoulder I snuggled in and laid my head on his chest. I could feel his heart beating really fast! "So, what movie would you like to see?" he asked. It was obvious he was trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know what is on." I replied honestly feeling rather stupid.

"Neither do I." he admitted.

"Do you want to have dinner with me later?" I was glad that he hadn't known what was showing at the movies either and I hadn't really comprehended his question "because I'm not hungry, just yet?" he asked cautiously, noticing an expression on my face which I had no clue what it meant.

"I'd love to," I answered "I'm not hungry either." I added and he let out a breath. I didn't know why he'd been holding it for the first place.

"Great." He said, more to himself than to me, I thought. A huge grin was coming onto his face and I couldn't help but smiling but when I realised I was blushing, I turned away.

We decided to watch a movie anyway because he'd found one he really wanted to see and even though I'd seen it about a hundred million times I still loved it to pieces (but not as much as I loved Tancred). When the movie finished, I became that he was still staring at me (he'd been staring at me for nearly 20 minutes) it was a little nerve racking I admit. "Is anyone else home?" he asked looking past me. "No, Auntie and Paton went over to see Charlie and his family and tell them the news."

"What news?" I realised I hadn't even told him, I mean him, Tancred, I thought I would have told him first.

"Didn't Liv tell you?" He shook his head, looking confused. "Oh, Auntie is pregnant." She said matter-of-factly. He went into the shortest moment of shock but then went back to what he had been about to say previously.

"Good," he replied turning his gaze back on me "Because otherwise I would have very felt wrong to do this and I also ever would have done this!"


	7. Chapter 7

Fluff

(Emma's Point of View)

"Do what?" I asked looking puzzled.

"This." Tancred leaned in and started kissing me. I wasn't an expert but I was sure that Tancred was one of the best kissers in the world, actually scratch that, he was the best kisser in the whole wide world and he was kissing me. Without even doing it intentionally I started kissing him back. I think he was as shocked as I and he leaned back for a moment, thinking.

Then he leaned back in and we started kissing again, this time for a lot longer before I noticed the time and regretfully pushed him away. I could see he would have preferred to keep kissing but when I asked him if he would like to get some food he gratefully nodded. We ordered pizza; well he paid even though I tried to.

We cuddled up on the couch and watched the newest Harry Potter movie; I think it was called The Half-Blood Prince or something. I lay on his chest, feeling like the luckiest girl in the universe. When it came to the part where Ginny and Harry kissed he kissed me again. It seemed impossible but the second kiss was even better than the first. After a while we went up to my room and as if we were little kids scared of germs we sat apart just looking at the other. It was rather awkward but I didn't mind. He'd agreed to go out with me and he'd already kissed me on my first ever date.

(Tancred's Point of View)

"Do what?" she looked confused.

"This." I replied leaning forward and pashing her. I think she was stunned at first because she didn't do anything and when I was about to pull back she pulled my shirt close; well let's be honest she almost ripped it off me, oh well she was the best kisser out of all the girls I've dated and the list is rather long (but I was ashamed to tell her that). She let go of me for a few seconds and looked like she was contemplating but then she grabbed me again and our kissing continued.

After what seemed like hours she pushed me away just as quickly as she had pulled me close. I felt worried. Had I done something wrong? Was she having second thoughts? "Are you hungry?" She stood up blushing. All I could do was nod happily trying to avert my eyes from her beautiful body. I paid for pizza but boy did she try hard to pay by herself but a gentleman would never make a girl pay (wait, would they?).

When the pizza arrived we sat down on the couch and she rested her head on my chest. We watched Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince in complete silence except for when we laughed until the part where Harry and Ginny kiss but then I couldn't contain myself any longer she looked like an angel so I pashed her and this time she didn't hesitate for one second. We went up to her room and I sat on her desk chair looking at her while she sat on her bed looking back at me. This was the best date I'd ever had and it was with the prettiest girl and she had kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

Too Young

(Tancred's Point of View)

We sat there for what felt like forever, her eyes glinting in the moonlight seeping through her open windows. She stood up and walked over to me pulled my shirt off and threw it behind her and then the least expected thing happened; she started pashing me. We fell onto her bed. I was on top but she rolled over so I was now on the bottom. I knew what she wanted to do but I just couldn't seem to be able to let her. I had been almost up to the point in my relationship with Tracy to start taking my shirt off in front of her but with Emma it was different, she was only 12! She was so fragile. What had I done?

I sat up, she was still kissing me. "Emma," She looked up at me "This isn't right, you're only 12." I realised I had said it like a father and immediately regretted it.

"Only 12," She cut in "You are only one year older than me." She was turning red and I knew I had said the thing completely wrong but I didn't know what to say to fix it. "Get out." She was whispering now and pointing towards the door not even looking at me (I hoped that wasn't because she was about to start crying and didn't want me to see).

(Emma's Point of View)

I'd never felt so angry in my life. I was completely ready to take a chance with Tancred (the only guy I'd truly loved) and he just pushed me away like ... rubbish. I thought it was possible (but highly unlikely) that I was overreacting. I mean, deep down (I guess) I knew he was right; I was only 12 and we had only been on _one_ date (where we had pashed, a lot though).

Maybe I should have listened to my mum. Not that I had much experience but mums are supposed to know what is best for you and help you through tough situations (situations like this). I wondered if she had seen that coming. I threw my pillow at the wall and feathers went flying everywhere. I slammed my door shut and began crying hysterically and soon after fell into a troubled sleep.

Meanwhile back at Bloor's, Billy was down in Cook's nice cosy room, having a nice hot cup of chocolate (with Cook) when the Flames arrived at the sky light. Cook stood up and let them in. Their fire-coloured coats lit up the room with warmth. Cook poured four bowls of warm milk and placed one in front of each of the cats and then, so Blessed didn't miss out she put a bowl in front of the lump (it didn't look like much of a dog), which immediately rolled over and started drinking the milk.

"There's a letter." Billy said pointing at Sagittarius, who did indeed have a letter tied onto his back. Cook took it from the cat. "It's for you." Cook said passing Billy the note. She immediately noticed the change of expression. His eyes went bright as he turned the note over in his hands wondering who it could possibly be from.

Cook was worried that it might be a prank but at one look at the three cats she was reassured that that was impossible. She looked back at Billy. He was overjoyed, no one had ever written to him before. "Open it." She coaxed. He smiled up at her and then ripped open the envelope. A piece of parchment fell out and landed in his lap.


	9. Chapter 9

A Happy Ending

_Our beloved Billy,_

_I know you must think this is some kind of prank but believe me it most certainly is not. We recently found out from Mr Tolly that he had been able to make contact with his daughter (your friend, Emma) by writing her a letter. Because of his great discovery we think you will now be hearing from us regularly._

_(Deep breath) The day that the picture of us was take, we tried so hard not to give in to the evil that is the Bloor's but failed and in toll lost our lives and our most precious treasure, you. We are happy that you have befriended Charlie Bone (and all his other friends too) as he is a kind hearted boy who will love you like family till the day he dies. We love the fact that you now have many true friends, friends who will protect you as we unfortunately cannot. Please give Cook our blessings and tell her we love that she takes care of you._

_Love, Mum and Dad._

Billy read the letter out loud and when he got to the part about Cook she ran over and squeezed him in a tight hug that almost suffocated him. "I love you too." He choked as she let go. "Do you think this is real?" he asked looking at Cook.

"Well, I think it is the best thing a parent could possibly do for their child." She replied looking at the three flame coloured cats, who meowed their agreement. Billy cried into Cook's shirt as she patted him on the back.

Meanwhile... Tancred stomped up Cathedral Close. It was getting dark and rain was falling on his head, although it wasn't angry rain which is what usually caused his "weather" but it was rain caused by love. It was an odd feeling. He had never felt like this before with any other girl and he threw it all away. How could he have been so blind and not to mention stupid? He was about to run home when something stopped him.

"Tancred." He was frozen to the spot, his body turned around but he wasn't controlling it. "Please don't go. I am so sorry." Emma's tear stained face was so beautiful in the rain, his rain.

"What are you apologising for?" He could see her eyes, they were so beautiful. "I'm the one who should be sorry." He called into the night.

"No!" She screamed and started running towards him and like in a movie he ran towards her and then they stopped faces inches away. "I love you!" he said pulling his fingers through her, now, tangled her and leaned over and kissed her with all the love in his heart. He knew she would be the one he loved forever, well he didn't know how long forever was but he would love her always.

11 words broke the couple apart "Tancred Torroson," Charlie called from the other side of the street, failing to not laugh "What on Earth are you doing with my aunt." Olivia walked out from behind him and almost fell onto the ground because she was laughing so uncontrollably. Her laughing was infectious and they all cracked up and went to Charlie's house for dinner.


End file.
